


Video Momentos

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Comedy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderqueer, One Shot, Short, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Hunk films Pidge as they show off their new badge ID for work. They are interrupted by their roommates and friends.
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Video Momentos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scientist
> 
> "OTL  
> My inspiration is critically low. Hopefully I can make it to the end. Only 9 more days left.

“Welcome, one and all, to my newest discovery!” Hunk talks to the camera before spinning it around and showing Pidge working on a holographic screen.

Pidge finishes typing and looks at the camera flashing a brilliant smile. “Check it out,” they hold up a plastic card and Hunk zooms in on it. 

It’s an ID with Pidge’s name and photo.  _ Research Assistant _ , it reads.

“Pidge is gonna be a bomb-ass Scientist!”

“You bet your ass!” Pidge yells and high-fives Hunk. 

Someone walks in and Hunk pans the camera to Lance. “Hey, losers. What’s happening?”

“Pidge just got the job and showed me the ID!”

“What? Pidge! That’s freakin’ awesome!” They high-five and Lance slings an arm around Pidge. “So, are you going to discover a new element? Whatcha gonna call it if you do?”

“No, Lance. I’m just collecting data on already existing studies and compiling the information.” Pidge says.

Lance doesn’t hear them and speaks over Pidge. “If you do get the chance, I think a name like Lance could do wonders for a new metal element.”

Hunk adjusts the camera when he notices Keith join them behind Lance. Keith is holding a rolled up magazine and smacks Lance in the back of the head. “Let Pidge be. You’re not even listening to them anyway. Besides, don’t you have something you’re supposed to be doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance pouts, looking away from Keith.

“Lance! Go clean the kitchen before I tell Shiro you didn’t hold up your end of the bargain.” Keith scolds.

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk offers, “if you clean the kitchen, I’ll make your favorite cookies later. But only if it sparkles.”

“FOR REAL!?”

Hunk nods, making the camera bob with his movement. Lance runs off while yelling, “You’ve got a deal!”

Pidge sighs and Hunk swings the camera to face them. 

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asks.

“Great work, Pidge,” Keith pats Pidge’s shoulder. “You did good to be the one out of fifty picked.”

Pidge smiles bright. “Thanks, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
